Remember What I Said
by Naladot
Summary: Cinderella's wicked stepmother was always lying to her own daughter. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:** I can't pretend to have made up Cinderella.

**Notes:** I combined elements of the Grimm Brothers' _Ashputtle_ and Perrault's _Cinderella_--I mostly used the Grimm Brothers' for the gore, but I think some of it echoes the more familiar version of Cinderella.

I've never written anything resembling a monologue before. I have no idea how this will work out and criticism is welcome.

* * *

Sit still, dear, and don't slouch. You must be on your best behavior today. If you do exactly what I say, then all will go well and you will have a new stepfather. Now, listen to me. Do not tease his daughter, even though she is ugly. Do not act like a snob. Be polite and courteous and speak only when you are spoken to. Stop slouching! Make sure your sister doesn't act like a brat, you know how she is. Here they come, look at that beautiful carriage! Remember what I said.

Get your stepsister to iron your black dress, dear. Leave all your jewels in their case, we're in _mourning_, can't you understand that? Yes, I know your stepfather was never around, but it is still your place to show proper respect for the dead. I can't believe he left me with that brat to take care of. . . Shush, don't say that! She may be ugly and irritating but we're the only family she has, you know. We must be generous and give her a place in our home. Don't let your sister wear her jewels either, and make sure your stepsister irons my black cloak. When we're at the funeral, be attentive and somber. Don't forget what I said.

There's to be a ball! Fetch Cinderella, quickly! Where is your ridiculous sister? It's as if the Good Lord himself gave us this opportunity! The prince--_listen_ to me, why do you never pay attention--the prince will _marry_ whatever young lady captures his heart at this ball. Just_ think_ what this would mean for your future, for your family! What's that? No, ignore Cinderella, of course she can't go. She'd just be an embarrassment, you know. Where _is_ your sister? Haven't you fetched her yet? No, that dress makes your look rotund, put it away. Wear the green one, it's your best bet. Yes, dear, you look lovely. Now, do exactly as I say, and everything will go well. You must be charming and graceful. Catch the prince's eye at the beginning and don't let him stray. If all else fails, find a handsome duke to dance with--something is better than nothing. But I'd rather you marry the prince. Remember everything I've taught you.

Look, he's waiting in the other room to put a _glass slipper_ on your foot! Did you see it, it's miniscule! Your grotesque feet will never fit inside of it, unless you do exactly as I say. Hasn't everything always turned out well when you listened to your mother? Look, here's a kitchen knife. Take off your shoe, dear. He knows his love only by a slipper, so any woman who fits it will be his true love. Yes, yes, it will hurt, but isn't it worth it? Our money is running dry, dear, and soon we'll be living on the streets. And he is so handsome, isn't he? You told me last night that you thought you loved him. How far will you go for true love, dear? Will you sacrifice even a part of yourself? No, I won't do it for you! I've done everything for you, everyday of your pathetic life. You've got to do it, dear. Just one _slice_--

Yes, yes, I know! I don't know why he noticed! Ugh, your sock is covered in blood. . . Where is your sister? Find her, quickly! This is our last chance. . . Rinse the knife, dear, that's a good girl. Do exactly as I say and at least you and I will be able to live in the palace. Look, here comes your darling sister. Sneak up behind her and take a chunk out of her heel, I'll make sure she doesn't scream--

I've never been so disappointed. Your ugly stepsister is becoming a princess, and you,_ you_. . . You just sit here, lamenting your sacrificed toe. It would have worked, you know, if you'd listened to me. Do _not_ look at me like that. I know as well as you do that the only reason the prince saw the blood on your stocking was because of some slip on your part. Well, I didn't expect your sister to manage, of course, but _you_. . . You should have been worth something. You should have remembered what I told you to do. We've got to go to Cinderella's wedding, now.

Stop scratching. It's revolting. No, no, I haven't heard from your sister. As far as I'm concerned she no longer exists. Becoming a nun was a poor decision, and whatever she says about being happy, isn't true. Would you_ stop scratching!_ Your eyes are not going to grow back. I'll tell you why it happened--it was punishment for your laziness. If you listened to your mother, as you're supposed to, you'd have two eyes and you would be a princess. Now, pay attention--stop scratching!--I think I have a way of making things better. There is a suitor. . . No, not for you! Ha! You have holes where your eyes should be and a stub where your toe should be. Who would want you? No, for me, your dear mother. He's willing to take me to live in his mansion with him and make me his wife. And I have exactly the solution for you, my sweet. Here, take this--feel it? It's a cup. There you go, hold onto it. This will help you sleep, my darling. This will make both of our lives better. Take a drink, keep drinking. Sleep forevermore. Remember what. . .


End file.
